Trick or Treat
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: The leaves are changing color, a chill is in the air. Yes, my friends, fall is around the corner! A little diddy for you on a cold night. Short, but sweet like candy...or bitter like a LEMON! R


There was something about the air in Soul Society whenever October rolled around. Orihime breathed in the fresh autumn air from the garden. For some reason, the air seemed fresher and cleaner. Its crispness mixed with the scent of freshly fallen leaves, reminding her that the days were getting shorter and the nights were getting colder. Normally, October was her major party month. She'd take weeks to prepare for her annual Halloween party.

But this year, things were different. She and Ichigo had been together for quite a while now and somehow, the idea of partying with a bunch of drunken girlfriends didn't seem as appealing. Watching the sunset, she thought about Ichigo, away with his Soul Society duties. He'd already told her that he wouldn't be back in Soul Society until November at the earliest.

It was difficult for Orihime to get Ichigo out of her mind, especially since their last time together. He had the most perfect abs Orihime had ever seen – or tasted. Closing her eyes, she could envision him lying next to her, in front of the fireplace, his tea in hand and little else other than his kimono. Even the way his red hair fell across his face was different from any other man's she had known.

She missed him. Better to spend the night at home, she thought, than cavorting with her usual Halloween hooligans. Besides, it was getting really cold out there. Maybe a nice fire and a good book really was the smarter way to go. Venturing outside to grab a few twigs, it only took a few minutes before the fireplace began to crackle, spraying the room with a warm, orange glow.

"What the hell," she murmured as she poured himself a tea. Raising her glass toward the fireplace, she toasted aloud, "Here's to you, Ichigo, wherever you may be tonight." Then she settled in her favorite armchair, snuggled under a blanket and flipped open her book.

Orihime must have fallen asleep, because the next sound she heard was the ringing of her doorbell. She looked at the clock on the mantle. Ten o'clock. "Oh no," she exclaimed, "I forgot to leave a bowl of candies on the front porch for the kids!" She scrambled up from the armchair and grabbed the bowl beside the front door. The doorbell rang once more. "Just a minute!" she yelled. "I'm coming!"

She finally opened the front door. "Trick or treat," boomed the voice from behind a mask. It was a low, sexy voice coming from a man dressed in black satin from head to toe. His pants were tight, revealing a muscular ass and firm, strong thighs. His shirt was opened to reveal a mighty chest and his arms were practically bursting out of their sleeves. It was clear to Orihime that he had just the kind of abs she loved. She looked at his mask, sure that she would find Ichigo's sparkling brown eyes behind the mask. But this man's eyes weren't brown.

Could this really be Ichigo? In this costume – and in her condition - she wasn't quite sure. After all, Ichigo had a keen sense of humor. This could just as well be his idea of a Halloween prank. She looked the man in black over once more. Ichigo's hair was orange; this guy's mane was hidden under a tightly tied bandana.

"Well?" smirked the man in black as he pushed Orihime aside and walked through the front door, "what's it going to be? Trick…or treat?"

As he walked by, the man in black dropped several little strawberry flavored candies into Orihime's hand. She loved strawberry, but how did he know that? It was definitely getting weird. Either this was a dream, she thought, or the strangest Halloween she'd ever experienced. She was still waking up from her grogginess when the man in black approached her.

"Alright, then," he commanded, spinning around on the heels of his black leather boots. "You get your choice. Which would you rather have the trick…?" and then, pulling himself so close that her full red lips barely brushed his own, "…or the treat?" Orihime could barely stammer out response. She was so sure this was Ichigo, but face to face, he acted so differently. Maybe it was the tea or his slick self-confident swagger, but Orihime found herself answering somewhat stupidly, "I'll take the treat."

The man in black sprang backward. "Excellent," he grinned, slowly lowering himself to the floor, never taking his gaze off hers. Orihime stood frozen as he moved gracefully toward her, stopping just before her lap, looking up at her and reaching upward, under her bathrobe to caress her soft, firm breasts. It was wild, she thought, but even wilder when he parted her robe and began nuzzling her crotch, placing small, tender kisses on her navel. Then a bit lower. And then directly on her pussy itself.

His playfulness had done its job. Her nipples sprang to attention and his hands continued to softly knead them. His eyes locking on to hers, the man in black began licking between her legs, gently kissing her pussy lips and driving his tongue along their entire length. Orihime felt her knees buckle as the man in black took long, lapping licks, from the bottom to the top or her pussy, returning to her love button and sucking it gently. All the while, he kept making low, murmurs of passion.

Ichigo never did that.

The man in black pulled his head back and stared at Orihime's swollen pleasure button. He tilted his head to the side and seemed to study it for a bit, prompting Orihime to wonder if anything was wrong. Before she could utter a question, he swooped down on it, kissing her vagina as if he were deep-kissing her mouth, soaking his tongue in her warm, wet love hole. Inside, Orihime could feel his tongue swirling around her hooded love tip, driving her crazy, making her feel even hotter and wetter. The man in black continued to lick her, in little nips at first, then clamping on fiercely, each time moaning with a low, throaty hum. The vibrations sent Orihime's eyes rolling into the back of her head.

He inched his way along Orihime's pussy, darting in and out with a precision she'd never felt before. How did he know exactly which places to touch? The man in black placed each of his large, strong hands on Orihime's buttocks, gently guiding her warm, dripping pussy over and around his eagerly attentive mouth. Orihime felt herself getting hotter and wetter. She began moving back and forth, unable to control her movement.

Orihime could feel herself getting ready to explode. She was trying to hang on. And then the man in black began to pick up the pace.

In the next second, he began to suck her love button much harder, much faster, He pushed his large, long fingers into her pussy, rubbing against her g-spot and causing Orihime to cry out in ecstasy, "Yes! Yes! Like that!"

The man in black took that as his cue. He continued to suck and massage, then took his long middle finger, slippery with pussy juice, and began to tease Orihime's buttocks. The wet finger on her hole was more than she could take. She felt her hips convulse in an earth-shattering quake like she'd never felt before. She was riding his face now, oblivious to who he was or what he did. All she knew was that she was coming harder and faster than she ever had before.

Orihime nearly fell to the ground, only to see the man in black, still before her on his knees, lapping up every bit of her love juices and licking his fingers clean. He looked up at her and for a moment, Orihime was so sure it had to be Ichigo.

And yet she still wasn't sure at all.

"Excellent," laughed the man in black, still wearing his mask, as he stood up to face her. "Well, there you have your treat," he smirked. He strode over to the front door. "Wait a minute," Orihime called, watching him open the front door, "Come on now. Who are you, really?"

The man in black looked over his shoulder, winked at her and disappeared into the darkness, calling back to her, "That, my little Halloween goblin, is the trick!"


End file.
